blind spot
by poetic love
Summary: what if Akatsuki found out about one of Kisame's secrets to his past life? how would they treat her coming into their life. Kisame X OC NOW ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

P.L: to all my faithful reviewers I've decided to put my own character into the mix of stories I have created. Her name is Suikatsu and if you wish to see her pic go to my profile and click on the link. It's a KisameXOC fic. Kisame and the Akatsuki might be a little OOC but hey it's called emphasis on the fiction. I don't mind the flames but hate mail is kind of 3rd graderish.

Enjoy

* * *

Kisame watched the full moon at the hideout. It was august 9th. 'Her day' he thought as he sighed. He didn't care that Itachi was looking at him weird. He didn't care that Deidara stopped trying to kill Tobi because of him being Tobi. He just wanted to remember her. His water-lily. She always gave him words of encouragement. If he needed a shoulder to lean on, she gave him hers. But he could not go back. Not after what he did to her. He sighed again but longer.

"Fuck it! Kisame what the hell has fuckin gotten into you?!?!" Hidan yelled.

"Hn" Kisame grunted

Now at this point in time, everyone's seriously weirded out so they decided to try different tactics to get him to respond normally.

"hey Kisame, your moms a fish"- Sasori

"I ate your pet fish inside your room"- Deidara

"You fucking stink bastard of a fish whore" - Hidan

"Ummmmmm... your mom?" -Tobi

"Sigh. Hmm? You say something, guys?" Kisame asked lifting an eyebrow.

Somehow, Tobi acquired a bright green spandex suit, bright orange legwarmers, a chunin jacket, bowl cut and super eyebrows.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP WAYS..." BAM

"If you even finish that..." Itachi let the threat hang

Kisame looked around and sighed. He wanted to see her.

"Leader. If I may..." he started

Leader lifted a hand for him to continue.

"I want to go back to mist. For someon-thing. Something yeah." Kisame corrected.

"Kisame speak" leader demanded

'Sigh I knew it' he thought

"I want to visit someone who I was close with." Kisame asked straightening out.

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Leader I-"

"No. not for some two-bit whore that spre-"

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Kisame yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

Everyone knew that Kisame wouldn't dare go that far to Pein. But for him to be that angry over a woman was unheard of.

"Kisame who are you talking about?" Deidara asked softly as she touched his shoulder. (I don't care. in this fic only Dei-Chan is female. Konan doesn't count.

"Suikatsu. She was my first. I loved her ever since I met her as a kid. She always knew I was in trouble and tried to get me out of everything. But she couldn't always help Me." he said with a hollow chuckle.

"Why" Tobi asked

"She was blind. And I hurt her"

XxXxXxFlashback no jutsuXxXxXx

_Kisame__ walked around the town wearing nothing but rags. __As__ an orphan, he was always looked down upon. __But__ no one would adopt him because of his looks. __He__ kicked a rock and heard someone fall and groan. __He__ ran to see a black haired boy on the floor._

_"Oh__ dammit, hey kid are you ok?" he yelled as he picked him up by the arm._

_Strange. __Little__ wrists. __Maybe__ he didn't eat yet... oh my god!'_

_The__ little boy was really a girl. __Black__ hair framed a heart-shaped face. __Full__ red lips with chubby cheeks that haven't shed __its__ baby fat. __A__ pert nose sat on high cheekbones. __Dark__ eyelashes framed pale blue eyes. __Her__ eyes shifted towardshis voice as she put cool slim fingers on his face. __It__ was then he noticed._

_'what's__ a blind girl doing out here?'_

_Hey__ are you ok miss?" he asked again_

_No__" a quiet voice answered._

_"Well__ can __I__ take you home? __Is__ there anything __I__ can get you?" he asked starting to panic_

_"u__-um no. ah- __I__ mean um thank you very much..." she trailed off because she didn't know his name_

_"Ah __Kisame. __H__oshigaki __Kisame_

_She __smiled._

_"Tsumi __S__uikatsu"_

XXxXxXFlashback no jutsu: kaixXxXxXx

Kisame smiled at their first meeting. "She was the only one that I actually talked to. I went on to traveling the land of waves. Leaving her behind. Trying to become a shinobi. I left her to defend her. She had a dog that I could have sworn was a demon. Besides me, he attacked any other male that came towards her. Ah Kuroi was his name."

"So what of the girl?" Sasori asked his arm around Deidara's waist.

Kisame frowned. "Her family found her after I had been picking to be one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and took her away. It took me nearly 3 years to find her and when I did, I couldn't even believe what happened to her."

XxXxXxX Flashback no jutsuxXxXxXxX

_"same-kun, __I__ need to tell you something" a young woman of 19 called to her friend._

_Sui-Chan? __D__aijobu ?__Do__ you need anything?" __Kisame__ at age 21 asked_

_The__ young woman looked into the direction of where her friend's voice was coming from. __She__ got up and placed her hands onto his face. __She__ felt each scale and __Gils__ that made up his skin. __She__ felt as his surprisingly warm face leaned into her questing hands. __She__ choked back a sob as she passed his lips. __She__ pulled her hands over her face and cried._

_"Suikatsu, __What? __Are__ you okay?" as he gathered her into his arms._

_Oh__ god Same-kun. __They__ disowned me! __I__ can't even go back to them and get my things. __They__ did it to me because __I__ refused to marry some arsehole they wanted into the family. __They__ almost tried __to kill me!" she cried into his shirt. __He__ felt each hot tear as they melted into his skin. __He__ held her tightly, afraid if he let her go, she'd run._

_"It's__ okay." he whispered_

_"NO, it's not okay!" she yelled as she started to hit him. __It__ didn't hurt because she never was cut out to be a kunoichi._

_"Why__?" he asked holding her hands_

_"Because__" she __whimpered_

_She__ looked up into his face and told him. __"I__ am in love with you __Hoshigaki __Kisame__." she stated as she pressed her lips into his._

XXxXxXxFlashback no jutsu: kaixXxXxXx

Akatsuki looked at him with various expressions. Most of all: sadness

"So, what happened next?" Konan asked, voiced hushed by the atmosphere

"I, well... we had gotten together. We had done it..." he was interrupted by Tobi

"Did what?" was the seemingly asked innocent question

"I'll...uh tell ya when you're older." Kisame said, clearly being uncomfortable with that.

"Come on" Sasori said.

"Then I had to do the most hated thing I ever, ever regretted." Kisame said solemnly

"Well..."Pein asked

"I had to kill her."

XxXxXxFlashback no jutsuxXxXxXx

_Kisame__ woke up to a darkened room and tied limbs. __He__ tried to move but his restraints dug move into his wrists. __He__ heard __lock__ being opened and the door opened to bright lights. __As__Kisame__ squinted he could see a figure moving closer._

_"You__ are __hoshigaki, __no__?" a __masked__ figure asked._

_Yes__" he rasped_

_We__ are hiring you to do an __assassination__ job for us. __Should__ you agree, you will be paid handsomely for it, should you refuse, well, it will be done anyway." you could hear the smirk in his voice._

_Kisame__ could have sworn he heard that voice somewhere. __Though__ he needed to get back to his woman, he nodded despite the nagging feeling in his head. __And__ his blood ran cold at the next sentence._

_"Good __You're__ to kill...Tsumi Suikatsu."_

_XxXxXxFlashback no jutsu__: kaiXxXxX_

"I couldn't kill her. She was my life, everything I could think of. She made me feel like I could take on every Kage and win with every smile she gave me. So I did what I could." he said looking wistfully out the window.

"what, what the hell did you do?!?" Hidan shouted.

"I created a blood clone of her, and staged her death. She never knew. I knocked her out and carried her somewhere near Tsuchi and gave nearly a large set amount of money. She should be still there. I just want to see her, if not hold her again." Kisame said.

Nearly the entire Akatsuki member's looked at Pein for his answer. And to them he gave.

"all Akatsuki, we leave at high noon." with that he walked away

* * *

P.L: okay, I know I'm supposed to be doing my other stories but this was on my brain for like ever. So I will start on 'A Little Love Won't Hurt You' or ALLWHY for short. Now that I think about it, check out my profile for some other updates and links to my OCs.

-Ja Ne


	2. AN for all my stories

Hello people it's me! Poetic love! And I must say, I've never gotten this much people to be interested in my stories before. Well this is a chapter where I must tell you all some important news!

Little white lies is reposted and up so please feel free to look LWL fans.

A Little Love Won't Hurt You poll is still open until 5/3 so please vote cuz I want to know what you want in the future chapters.

Blind Love is a Naruto Fanfic so it is centered more on Kisame and the Akatsuki. There will be random pop ups of Naruto and Konoha gangs but I'll leave what will happen a secret.

I do have some more ideas for stories so please take a look and read…

20 tantalizing ways to eat chocolate. Inuyasha: Kag/Sess lemons and the like

Summary: Inuyasha finally leaves kagome and runs off to mate with Kikyou (the clay whore) the gang gets fed up and stays at Kaede's village. The well is open and allows shippou to come out of it too. Kagome sits at the Goshinboku tree and finds someone who listens to her problems. Will Sesshoumaru be able to resist her? Not with me writing.

Driver's license IY/YYH X-Over: Hiei/Kag lemons and more.

Summary: the wells closed after the final battle and leaves kagome and her adopted son shippou in the future. Seeing that her family has moved to England because her mom remarried a year ago she gets a permanent job as a driving instructor. Hiei by order and pleading is getting a driver's license for his next mission. He slowly falls for the miko. Can this speed demon make a wrong turn and crash into love?

Impulse YYH/IY X-Over: Kur/Kag well of course lemons and all that

Summary: Kagome finally finishes the jewel and makes a weird wish. For shippou to get his wish. Now shippou knows there is no selfish wish so he just wants everyone to get their wishes to come true, and Kag becomes a silver elemental fox youkai to be a better mom to shippou. She takes shippou to her time to find that she has to live with her cousin Yusuke until she gets her own 

apartment. During a run in with a demon, she meets Kurama and well… things went faster so to speak.

Major Love Pains Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke/OC-Inari lemon romances come on do I have to?

Summary: Keiko decides enough is enough and breaks it off with Yusuke. Koenma's new mission has them all going crazy. Searching for 1 male tiger demon mage was enough but helping him look for his family? And what's with the daughter and her mother? Guest appearances: Hojo, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and more

One Last Cry IY/YYH X-Over: Kur/Kag You know I'll put lemons in this story too

Summary: kagome is heartbroken after Inuyasha's betrayal and Hojo's breakup. A solid wall by her heart can a red haired fox come and take the best treasure they could ever know… Love?

My Love One-shot Mars: Rei/Kira not this time a nice fluffy one. With a baby.

Summary: Rei gives his feeling for Kira out by song. With an Appearance by: Baby Rai!

I hope you all have some fun readings some of the previews that will be published soon ALLWHY should have a new chapter soon so keep up the reviews.

JA!!


	3. yes another AN

Hey P.L here! I decided to continue the original Little White Lies.

Why? Because I'm bored and I found my old Chapters I wrote for it.

IKK I'm sure will understand. (I hope)

I am working on a new chapter for ALLWHY and I hope that when I put it on its long.

And for those who like Sasuke: I'm sorry he is a bastard here but hey, it fits with the whole

EMO dark king who thinks his brother's dead and is stalked by a screaming banshee.

So I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Ja


	4. real Ch 2 Finally

P.L: hello my friends. This is poetic love here with the latest chapter for my new story. I was hoping you like it, or at least REVIEW but we all can't get our wishes.

Kisame: I'm wondering why you made me the star of this fic.

Sasori: me as well.

Deidara: I'm wondering why you made me a WOMAN?!

P.L, Konan, Suikatsu: you got a problem with being a woman?

Deidara: no no peace?

(Girls nod)

P.L: well now that that is over I will tell you that Kisame, you'd better find my friend Dr. Spot. He is a nice person to know.

Kisame: why?

P.L: you'll see

Pein: on with the story.

previously:

"I created a blood clone of her, and staged her death. She never knew. I knocked her out and carried her somewhere near Tsuchi and gave nearly a large set amount of money. She should be still there. I just want to see her, if not hold her again." Kisame said.

Nearly the entire Akatsuki member's looked at Pein for his answer. And to them he gave.

"all Akatsuki, we leave at high noon." with that he walked away

Now:

Kisame couldn't go to sleep. His mind kept going back to her. He still remembered the way she felt on him. Her smell, her taste, her sounds. He could still feel her around his hard staff, moaning and moving against him. He looked down to see himself fully erect. He sighed as he went to the shower like usual. After he looked at the clock, he glared at the time.

It was 10 am.

30 minutes later he found himself inside the kitchen making food absently. He robotically moved and when he smelled what he made it was her favorite: chocolate and strawberry pancakes with corn muffins. "She loved these" he whispered to himself. He sat down and ate, imagining it was her he was eating with and not in the Akatsuki. He looked out the window to see Deidara hitting Tobi.

'Well better get ready to lead.' he thought as he his necessities together.

Outside everyone reached outside at a respectable time, leader said the words everyone wanted to hear.

"Kisame we're ready to go if you'd be so gracious to lead." He said holding Konan near him.

Kisame looked around at his group. He sighed as he began to run towards where he hoped his love to be at.

'I guess it can't get any worse than this.' He thought leaping into the next tree. Everyone followed in the trees. As they jumped, Tobi suddenly had a good idea. (Now before you get me, Madara is not in Tobi's body. Tobi is Obito. You will see when I go on.)

"Hey if we're all going, who's watching the hideout?" Tobi asked

Everyone looked back to leader.

"I paid someone to do it." He said as he jumped to the next tree.

Back at the hideout…

Matsu looks around nervously.

"I know this pays well, but why am I here with her?!" he cries

"Aww, Matsu-kun do you wuv me?" P.L asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Matsu looks at her and says nothing.

"Well, since you're not answering, let's play scrabble!" P.L says dragging him to the living room.

Back with Kisame and the others…

"This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing while not knowing what it was, but Tobi will keep singing this forever just because this is the song that never ends…"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING FREAK!" Deidara screamed as she threw a branch at him.

"WAII! Dei-Chan hit me!" Tobi cried to Zetsu.

"He's lucky she waited till we set up camp. Otherwise he would have fell off a tree." Sasori said to an uncomfortable Zetsu, who was trying to calm down a hysterical Tobi.

"Itachi, have you seen Kisame?" Kakuzu asked the Uchiha.

Itachi looked and nodded.

"Mind telling me where?" Kakuzu's eye twitched as he looked at the silent man.

Itachi shook his head yes.

"Could you bring him here?" Kakuzu glared at him

Itachi got up and walked off.

"Sometimes I wonder what going on in an Uchiha's head." He said to Hidan, who was in his lap. (Kakuzu and Hidan is Bi. Don't like it. Blame my addiction.)

"Are you sure?" Hidan looked after Itachi.

"Never mind" Kakuzu shivered.

Itachi mind theater

'Pocky. There is a new flavor coming out. Then there is the pocky festival in Tsuchi. Hmm, I do need to restock. I almost feel bad for killing that man with the drill and mirror that said that pocky can kill your teeth. (1) Maybe I should…no, he was meant to be killed. He insulted pocky. There's Kisame. Maybe they made a shark flavored one.'

end Itachi's mind theater

Itachi walked up to Kisame and looked at him. "Food's done."

Kisame was looking at the stars. He smiled as he remembered a memory that he had when Suikatsu took him for a walk at night.

_Flashback no jutsu_

"_Same-kun! Come on, let's go!" Suikatsu called to the slow Kisame._

"_I would have been there if you didn't pack all these bags. What's in here? Rocks?" he grumbled._

"_No silly. Just some things we might need. Come Kuroi_,_ you remember where that place is right?" she asked her dog._

_Kuroi woofed an affirmative answer and pulled his mistress along. They waited for a grumbling Kisame to catch up._

"_I could swear you have something else in here." He growled to his girlfriend. He watched as she threw her head back and laughed loudly in the clearing. He smiled as he dropped the bags and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands rested on his chest._

"_Have I told you I love you lately?" he whispered as he kissed her lips._

"_Yes but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again." She said as she leaned in to his warmth, her pale irises closing slowly as she gave into the kiss._

"_Hmm. Maybe so. Let me set up the things and I'll tell you whatever you want to hear. Alright?" He asked as he loosened his grip. He watched as she nodded and let her go to spread out their blankets. When he finished, he pulled her into his lap and chuckled when she squeaked at the sudden move. He pulled her to his chest and watched as Kuroi lay at their feet. He smiled as he touched her soft cheeks._

"_Did I ever tell you?" he asked suddenly_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I made a poem for you. Can I read it to you?" Kisame said suddenly nervous_

"_un! I want to hear it." She said moving a bit back to give him some space._

"_Okay. Don't laugh." He said_

"_Never."_

"_If I could stop time and make it so you and I_

_Could be alone for eternity,_

_Would you stay by my side?_

_With each smile you give lights up the night's sky _

_More than the moon has ever done._

_I want you to know that I can't go through a day_

_Without thinking of the heartwarming things you say._

_If people couldn't stop us from staying together you see,_

_Would a ring bring you closer to me?_

_So as I hold you close in my arms and whisper to thee,_

_To my lovely water-lily, will you marry me?" Kisame read off his paper. He looked up to see tears running down his loves face. He leaned in and kissed her eyes and each tear that fell. He cupped her cheeks and said, "Did you like it?"_

"_Yes, yes, and yes a thousand times yes!" she cried as she kissed him hard. _

"_So you do like it. What about marrying me?" he said jokingly._

"_You baka. I would love to marry you." She giggled and kissed him again._

_He laughed and took the ring out his pocket. He places a stunning silver band with three blue diamonds on her ring ringer. He traced her fingers and kissed each tip. He watched as she sighed happily and lay in his arms once more. He looked up to see a shooting star._

"_A shooting star. Make a wish." He told he nuzzling her neck_

"_I wish that we will have a bright future as Mr. and Mrs. Hoshigaki Kisame. And we'll be together forever." She said as she tilted her neck to the side to give him more room._

"_You know that. Make a wish for something else." Kisame said nibbling her ear._

"_Uh huh. 1 wish per star remember." She teased._

"_I should have never told you that rule." He groaned as he lay on his back. Suikatsu lay on his chest tracing little designs randomly. He shivered when she touched a particular sensitive area. _

"_Hey same-kun." She suddenly said shooting up from her spot. He groaned from the loss of heat and sighed._

"_Yeah?"_

"_If we had a child, what would you name them?"_

"_Hmm, never thought. A boy, I would name him Daiyuki." He said tapping his chin._

"_If our boy is named Daiyuki, then for a girl I want her to be Saiyuri." She said. They looked at each other and laughed._

"_Nah how about Tsuki for a girl and Yuki for a boy?" Suikatsu asked._

"_I'd like that." Kisame said kissing the top of her head._

_Flash back no jutsu: Kai_

Kisame sighed as he looked up to the sky and seen a falling star. He smiled as he looked towards Tsuchi.

'_Make a wish, water-lily. I'll be with you soon.'_ He thought as he looked where the star fell to. He nearly jumped out his skin when he heard a voice behind him.

"Food's done" Itachi said and he turned around to go back to camp. Kisame got up and dusted his pants off.

"Let's go back" he said as he followed the pocky-obsessed man to the rest of his motley crew.

In Tsuchi.

A little girl and boy, both alike in age ran to their mother. They both had Kisame's coloring and markings (don't forget teeth. Big plans for those!), but had Suikatsu's hair and eyes.

"Mama! Mama! Yuki hit me with water and mud!" the 6 year old girl said as she hopped in her moms arms.

"Did not, Tsuki hit me with a fish!" 6 year old Yuki cried pulling his mothers pants leg. Tsuki stuck out her tongue at her brother as they glared at each other.

"Now now, it's time for bed. We have to get ready for tomorrow, ne?" the 26 year old woman said as she went to calm her children down enough to give them a bath. She started to hum one of the many songs she knew to her twin toddlers.

_If only if only_

_The woodpecker sighs_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies._

_The wolf waits below hungry and lonely_

_As he cries to the moo-oo-oo-n _

_If only if only (2)_

"Mama Can you tell us a story?" Yuki asked as Kuroi hopped on the bed and yawned.

"Okay my little one what would you like to hear tonight?" Suikatsu asked tucking her son in. when she finished she moved to the other side to tuck in her daughter.

"How about the one when you met daddy? Or the only where you were once blind and then you woke up you could see! Or the one when you…" Tsuki started as she got more excited

"Hey, now what was our agreement?" Suikatsu said as she looked at the two trouble magnets.

"Don't go into the water without Kuroi watching us?" Yuki asked

"Not that one stupid!" Tsuki said as she bopped her brother on his head, "momma means the one where we choose two stories a night."

"That's right. Now how about the one where I and your father got Kuroi and…"

"Can you tell us about daddy again?" Yuki asked cutting off Suikatsu. She looked down to her first born and smiled at him. She patted his head and kissed his forehead. She smiled as she watched them snuggle into the covers.

"Okay the one about daddy then." She said "now move over, momma's coming in." she said as she made her way onto the covers. The twins giggled as she tickled their sides.

"Momma!" they squealed.

"Okay so it was Daddy first, then Kuroi? Or Kuroi then daddy?" she asked her bubbly girl.

"Kuroi!" she squeaked as her side was poked.

"Ah Kuroi-chan. He was a good puppy, but he didn't like daddy at first. In fact he tried to bite him to death." She chuckled

_Flashback no jutsu_

_Kisame and Suikatsu walked down the street. It was her birthday and she turned 13. Kisame was having a hard time finding her a present and decided to watch her to see what she had like. They stopped walking as they heard a commotion._

"_Stop that mutt!" a storeowner cried_

_The two preteens watched as a little black puppy ran with two links of sausages wrapped around its neck. It was yapping and running trying to shake the old man on its tail. The puppy was almost free until something grabbed the scruff of its neck, causing it to yip._

"_So you're the thing stealing most of the meat around here." Kisame said as he dangled the pup in front of his face. The puppy growled and lashed out his claws on the shark-boy, resulting him to drop the pup on the floor and hold his nose and curse._

"_You little bas…" he started but it died on his lips watching his friend hold the pup that was licking her face. She was laughing and trying to get it off but it kept coming back and licking and nuzzling her. He smiled as he watched him._

"_Is this monstrosity yours?" the store owner growled_

"_Yeah. Got a problem?" Kisame said, looking the portly man in the eye._

"_no." he said fearing for his life after seeing the sword on Kisame's waist_

"_Good. Now beat it."_

_The man never ran so fast in his life. Kisame turned to watch the two again. He noticed the links on the floor and bent to pick them up. He led them to a shore and watched as Suikatsu played with the pup. Then he noticed something._

"_Hey Sui-Chan"_

"_Yeah?" she answered petting the growling pup softly._

"_That's a hell hound. Once it chooses an owner, they stick to them for life. So I'm glad you got someone to watch you for me." He said reaching over to pet the pup. The puppy's red eyes watched and waited until the blue hand got close enough to bite it._

"_YEOUCH!" Kisame yelled._

"_Same-kun!"_

_The pup growled again as Kisame grabbed it but its scruff._

"_Listen. I'm a tell you once, doggy. I don't like you, but I am gonna take care of ya. Now it's not gonna come freely. Meaning you're going to have to work. See that girl?" Kisame said as he pointed to Suikatsu. The pup blinked and nodded its head._

"_You are her protector. Meaning anyone who ain't supposed to touch her, don't get within arms range. And I'm going to take care of the both of ya. Got that?"_

_The pup barked twice and Kisame put him in his hands._

"_Good. Now sit still and let her name you so I know what to put on your collar."_

_Flashback no Jutsu: Kai_

"Kuroi was a smart pup back then, and hell hounds are the most loyal dogs you will ever find. Now that doesn't mean go looking for another, just be grateful for what and who we have." Suikatsu said to her children.

"Now tell us about daddy please!" they cried together.

Suikatsu smiled sadly. "Well you both look like your father, except you have my eyes and long hair. You have your daddy's teeth and hands, and your affinity for water and swimming as well. You father was a fun man, always looking for ways to cheer me up when I least expect it. He gets the odd job to get money and some things I needed. Whenever I needed to find him, he'd find a way to keep me thinking about him."

"Momma were you always blind?" Yuki asked

"No baby, mommy remembers what happen to make me see again. You see, daddy was trying to save mommy from some bad men, and when he knocked me out, he hit something on me nerves and it realigned straight. When I went to a medic, he said when I was younger something must have hit my nerve ending on my spine and numbed the receptors to my brain. So I guess it was him that gave me back my sight. And one day your father's going to get us, and we'll be together. I just know it." She said as she watched her children fall to sleep, dreaming of good times. She looked to her dog and smiled.

"Just you and me huh Kuroi?" she asked smiling. But it faded when she seen the snoring dog roll over.

"Humph. Loyal indeed." She snorted. She looked out the window to see a falling star.

'_I miss you Same. I miss you so much.'_ Suikatsu thought as she settled in between her children dreaming of her love's strong arms and scaly but smooth lips.

P.L: hey I finally finished it! Oh for those who didn't know

R.I.P: Bob the dentist. You will be sorely missed.

(2)Thanks to Holes the movie I finally got that song. For your pleasure. Everyone I hope you like it!

I do have some big plans for everyone.

Sui: so why am I with twin kids?

Kisa: well I always wanted a family.

P.L: don't worry, everyone's gonna get theirs when you girls are pregnant again.

Men: Nani!?

P.L: but that's a story for another time! Ja!


	5. Chapter 3

P.L: I'm here with a new chapter for my story Blind spot.

Kisame: doesn't that get old?

P.L: what?

Kisame: that announcing gig. I mean it's like you say the same things over and over "new chapter for story!" it's annoying

P.L: then you think you could do better?

Kisame: hells yeah!

P.L: you're hired!

Kisame and Naruto cast: WHAT?!

P.L: Since that bastard thinks he can do my job, I'm taking a vacation. That means all of you will have to listen to the big blue giant.

Kisame gains a predatory grin on his face

P.L: whoa slow ya roll. You have the responsibility of putting people in the story, figuring out the next scene, stop the scene from clashing with others, listen to threats and demands, additional comments, pop-up character's, pop-up words, limiters, language barriers…

(Everyone watches as Kisame's jaw drop from the sheer amount of work)

P.L continuing: stop characters from killing each other, keep Tobi in line, keep people in character, boundaries: if you forget those your screwed, and

Kisame: wait! I'm sorry take it back! I don't want your job! (Runs in a corner and cries)

Suikatsu: did you have to do that to him?

P.L: it was necessary.

Naruto: why?

P.L: he was going to put me out of a job. C'mon!

Jaraiya: poetic love doesn't own Naruto. But you know, for a small fee, I can be owned by you.

P.L: Jaraiya, if I own you, well,

Matsu: don't do it man! She's like totally crazy. Run man run!

P.L: back into the cage! (Hits him with tazer gun.) Here's some A&D ointment.

Inari: you were saying?

Jaraiya: never mind

((((((((((((((((((((((((Previously))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Just you and me huh Kuroi?" she asked smiling. But it faded when she seen the snoring dog roll over.

"Humph. Loyal indeed." She snorted. She looked out the window to see a falling star.

'_I miss you Same. I miss you so much.'_ Suikatsu thought as she settled in between her children dreaming of her love's strong arms and scaly but smooth lips.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Now)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The sun was high in the sky, birds were chirping and Kisame's eye was twitching. Why it was twitching, well…

"I can't find my scythe! Who the fuck has it!" Hidan yelled.

"Where is my paper?" Konan cried

"I can't find my clay!" Deidara whined.

"Pocky. Missing." Itachi said slowly, like it was a foreign word.

"How the hell did 2 million yen disappear?!" Kakuzu growled

"Now where did I put my puppet?" Sasori whispered to himself.

"Tobi can't find his Kunai!" Tobi cries to Zetsu.

"…" everyone watches Zetsu to see if he misplaced anything. He stayed silent and blinked at the rest of his group.

"I guess he ain't missing anything." Kisame commenting.

"We are pretty close to the border of Taki. Maybe someone robbed us." Pein said with his eyes closed.

Everyone stopped talking and stayed quiet for a minute. Everyone started laughing at the same time.

"Yeah…right…someone steal…from us!" Deidara laughed.

"Hey Kisame." Tobi called.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Samehada?" everyone watched as Kisame's smile fell.

((((((((((Miles away))))))

"Best game of robbers ever!" Tsuki yelled, pumping her fist in the air

"Hey Tsuki, do you think we should have stolen from them? I mean they are shinobi right? And why the hell am I holding the scythe and sword?" a little boy complained

"Hey grow some back bone Yuki! You want to switch with Kuroi? He's holding a puppet!" Tsuki yelled at her brother, holding a huge sack with everything else they had stolen from the weird group in the forest. Yuki had wondered where his sister had gotten a sack from.

"We got to hurry up. Momma might wonder where we are if we're not in time for our chakra control and Taijutsu lesson." Yuki said pushing on at the thought of his mother.

_Flashback no jutsu;_

_Suikatsu smiled as her children were downstairs already ready for the day._

"_Good morning! How was your dreams last night?" she asked her twin troublemakers._

"_Mama! Can we go outside? We want to play robbers!" Tsuki asked_

_Suikatsu smiled. "Dear, don't you mean ninja?"_

"_Yeah that!" Yuki said_

"_Sure. Take Kuroi with you and make sure you're home before it is 4. I want to work on the usual. Maybe Kuroi is willing to go over ninjutsu while you are out. But I want you home for chakra control and Taijutsu. You are not allowed for genjutsu until your control is better you two. Kuroi, go with them to keep them out of trouble." Suikatsu told her dog._

"_I will, mistress." Kuroi told her, lifting his head._

"_Now you go in the living room to eat." She told her children. _

"_Mistress…"_

"_Kuroi watch them please. I have a feeling we will see someone we miss dearly." Yuki heard his mom say. _

"_And don't forget to henge!" Suikatsu yelled._

Flashback no Jutsu: Kai.

While the children are fighting, Kuroi was holding the puppet on his back. _'Maybe they forgot I can change sizes. I hope so.'_ Kuroi thought walking besides his mistress children.

"Hey Kuroi, can you grow bigger and run us home please." Tsuki asked with the full blown puppy eyes and pout.

'_Well there goes my theory.'_ He thought to himself. He sighed as he grew to the size of a buffalo. "Hold on Tsuki, Yuki. I don't need Suikatsu to kill me for losing you guys." Kuroi said, bending down waiting for them to get up and started to fly full speed to their home.

((((((((((((((((((((((Back with Akatsuki))))))))))))))))))

"My sword! My sword! Where is it?!" Kisame yelled.

"Umm Kisame, calm down. We found some tracks earlier. We can follow those until we find them.

"Let's go get our stuff back." he said running in the direction where the tracks led.

Everyone was running after Kisame. He was steaming.

'How could someone take my sword? It only could be passed down through my family. If anyone else touches it, it would eat all their chakra. Who could have taken it?' he thought running.

"Kisame look up!" Pein yelled

Kisame looked up to see a huge black cloud with two children on it. He saw a sack and a scythe and his sword. He did a couple of seals and shouted, "suiton: seppodama no jutsu!" (P.L: I don't know if it's the correct spelling but c'mon, I haven't been on this site for months, give me a break!)

The children watched as three water balls the size of cannon balls head straight for them. Yuki had seen where they were aimed at, and he pushed the sword, the scythe up to his sister.

"Yuki? What are you doing?!" Tsuki yelled.

"Saving you! Tell mom I love her and don't worry, I'll be back before supper!" Yuki told his baby sister.

"Yu-Chan!" Tsuki yelled as the balls hit Kuroi's cloud. Kuroi roared in pain as the girl watched her brother's arm get hit and him falling off the cloud. She watched in horror as he brother sacrificed himself so she could get away safely. Kuroi was sinking also to the ground as he was knocked out. Tsuki jumped to hold her brothers hand.

"Tsuki-nee, what are you doing?!" Yuki yelled at her.

"If you die, I'd die with ya." She said to him as he blacked out from the pain. She grabbed onto his body and made one handed hand seals. She screamed out, "Fuuton: Kaze no jutsu!" She watched as air surrounded her, Yuki and Kuroi to bring them down on the ground safely. As they landed she sighed. She laid her brother on her lap as a shadow loomed over her. She growled up at Kisame and told him, "leave my brother alone!" before she fainted from exhaustion.

Kisame watched the little girl growl up at him. He smiled at his sword before looking at the little thieves. He didn't see the dog until it was too late. The dog bit into his hand as he reached the boy.

"YEOUCH!" Kisame yelled, pulling his hand back. The dog got up shakily before growling, "get away from them!"

Kisame looked at the dog in shock. He seen the collar and walked slowly to the growling dog.

"K-k-Kuroi?" Kisame whispered.

The dog looked at the man and sniffed. Kuroi's eyes widened as he limped closer to the man. He sniffed his hand and whimpered.

"Master?" Kuroi whimpered as he fell to the ground, all his energy gone. Kisame eyes are huge with shock.

'If this is Kuroi, then who are they? Did she marry someone else?' he asked himself he made water clones to pick up the groups things and ran back.

(Remember people, they have an unbreakable henge on, so they look like Suikatsu only, but with Kisame's sharp teeth.)

"""""""""""""""""""at Suikatsu's home"""""""""""""""""""""""

Suikatsu was washing her clothes when a dish fell off of her counter. She ran over to look at it. It didn't break but crack into spider web lines throughout the glass. Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Tsuki. Yuki. Oh no!" she put the plate back and ran out her house yelling for her children. When she didn't see them she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"Oh Kami no. I already lost one, don't let me lose them please!" she cried

""""""""""with Kisame and others"""""""""""""""""

The group was looking into the sack to find all of their things. They found all of Tobi's Kunai (it had his name on them) Kakuzu's yen and his calculator, Deidara's clay, Sasori's puppet cleaning kit, Konan's papers, and all 150 boxes of Itachi's pocky. The rest they found near the kids.

"Does anybody else have anything missing?" Pein called out. As everyone shook their heads he sighed. "Alright, what are we going to do with our little pickpockets?"

"They are just children." Tobi said.

"Children with the balls to sneak into an s-class missing Nin camp, which I might add, undetected?!" Hidan yelled. Yuki stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked at he was looking to dark obsidian eyes. He started as he was picked up by the front of his shirt.

"Why?" the man spoke.

"Why what?" Yuki said shaking.

"WHY MY POCKY?!" the man yelled, red bleeding into his eyes.

"Zetsu!" Konan yelled. Zetsu flung a senbon with sleeping potion on it into Itachi's neck, making the Uchiha fall to the ground sleep. Yuki fell on his arm and cried out from the pain. Kisame went over.

"Hey kid. You okay?" Kisame asked picking him up. Kisame heard him sniffling. He looked to see tears building up into the boys' eyes.

"Hey kids don't cry!" Kisame said shaking his head. He watched as the little boy started to cry out loud.

"Wahh!" Yuki cried holding his arm

"Umm it's okay?" Tobi called to him making cry more.

"What's wrong with him?!" Hidan yelled

"What wrong little one" Deidara asked, pulling the boy on her lap. She stroked his head as his tears fell into her cloak. When he started to calm down, she pulled him back to wipe his face with a wet rag.

"Now tell auntie Dei what's the matter."

"My arm hurts and my sister won't wake up. My dog won't get up either." Yuki said sniffing.

"Why don't you come with me and auntie Ko to go get Zetsu and look at your arm okay?" Deidara said picking the boy up. She felt him nod in her arms. She looked back to the bewildered men. She scoffed at them and walked away with the child to Konan and Zetsu. Kisame looked at Tobi and Hidan as they all shrugged it off as a mother's intuition, and walked towards the girls.

"So what's your name?" Zetsu asked. When he didn't get an answer he looked to see the boy looking at him in awe. He shifted uncomfortably as he touched his plant-like shell.

"Cool!" the boy said making everyone's eyebrows raise.

"At least we know this one is a boy, can't tell with all that long hair, and bangs." Kakuzu said, recounting his money.

"Now leave Zetsu alone before he decides to eat the hand you have out." Konan said, making Yuki's hand snap back to his body.

"Can you tell Auntie Dei your name?" Deidara asked lifting his head towards her.

"My name is Yuki. Tsumi Yuki." He said making Kisame's head snap towards him. Kisame ran over with frightening speed to question him.

"Kid, don't lie to me. What is your mother's name?" Kisame said looking into his eyes. The boy was scared, so what did he do? Survey says, Cry!

"WAHH!" And let there be waterworks. The Akatsuki sighed, back at square one. As they were talking and crying, Tsuki woke up with Kuroi. She seen her brother crying so she just assumed they hurt him.

"Hey what did you do to Yuki-oniichan?!" she cried by her brother's side in an instant. Kuroi just yawned and padded over to Kisame as he nipped his hand.

"Why is master troubled?" Kuroi asked, making the twins eyes widen.

"Kuroi, what did I tell you about the master stuff? I haven't been your master in 5 years." Kisame said, patting the hellhounds head.

"Near 6 and master is master until mistress tells me otherwise. Also, mistress is crying for her young." Kuroi said lying on his belly.

"Kuroi?" Yuki asked

"Is momma going to use it?" Tsuki finished shaking a little.

"She is on her way as we speak, behind you." Kuroi said watching as the shadows rose behind the children.

"Oni hijutsu: shadow walk." They feminine voice said as the shadow dispelled. The Akatsuki watched as the 5'6" woman pick up the two kids by the scruff of their shirts. The children gulped as they raised shaking smiles to the woman.

"Konnichiwa okaa-san." They said.

"Don't hello me! Do you two know how worried I have been?!"The woman raged, her blue eyes blazing.

"Yes momma." They said, looking to the ground.

"Hey lady, take it easy on them." Tobi said, not looking at the other member's signs telling him not to. An enraged mother talking to two bad children, possible outcome for interrupting: BAD.

"Oh? Do you have something to say?" she said sickly sweet to the masked man. Tobi backed down.

"Now, for you two, there will be no more games. Extra Control exercises and Taijutsu only…"

"What! No fair momma!" Tsuki yelled.

"And for that, no stories for two weeks." Suikatsu told them making the twins mouths drop.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now has everything you might have possibly stolen given back?"

"Yes momma."Tsuki said, not noticing her brother looking away.

"Yuki." She said menacingly making him flinch.

"No momma." He said, looking up to see her hand pointing to the group. He marched back up to Kisame making his eyebrow rise up.

'What does he possibly have of mine?' he thought. He looked down to see his locket in an outstretch hand.

"I'm sorry. It just looked like the one momma said she lost a long time ago and I thought you stole it so I took it back to give it to her. I wanted to see her smile again." Yuki said his eyes downcast. Suikatsu looked at who he was talking and felt tears to her eyes.

'Can it be?' She thought walking slowly to the group.

Kisame bended down to the little boy's level (even though he was still taller). He took the locket and put his hand on his head ruffling up the hair.

"s'okay." He said, making the little boy smile. He was taken aback by the shark like teeth. He watched as he ran behind his mother's leg, peeking out. He looked up into wet clear blue eyes.

"Kisame?" she whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

"Tadaima." He said making her gasp. She ran over as he opened his arms. What he didn't expect was to see a fist flying at him, punching him into the trees. Everyone, even Kuroi winced at the sickening crack that was heard. The twins sat near Kuroi watching this.

"Hey Kuroi?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who's that man?" Yuki asked playing with the dogs' fur.

"That would be my master, who is your father." the dog said looking at the twins. Their loud 'NANI?!' was heard throughout the clearing.

Kisame opened his eyes and held his cheek. 'Damned woman still packs a punch' he said walking back to his group and his woman. His head was down as she spoke to him.

"6 years, 2 months, 12 days and not a single word from you. I was knocked out and dropped off like a piece of luggage in Taki with all my bags, Kuroi, scrolls of jutsu, and money, and worst of all, ALONE AND FUCKING PREGNANT AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I'M MOTHERFUCKING BACK?!" She yelled at him making everyone wince.

"Ouch."Zetsu said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Suikatsu…" Kisame said walking slowly to the mad woman.

"I HAD TO GO THROUGH 22 HOURS OF LABOR AND WHAT DO I GET?! A SON WITH NO FATHER TO TEACH HIM ABOUT BEING A BOY! A GIRL WITH NO FATHER TO HOLD HER! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO TALK ABOUT A FATHER WHO THEY MIGHT NEVER SEE AT ALL?! AND ANOTHER DAMN THING!" She yelled at him running into his arms crying.

"Don't you ever leave me again with an 'I'm sorry'." She sobbed into his chest as his arms held her tight. The girls thought it was romantic the way everything went. The men thought it was sad how he had gotten punched. They waited until she had calmed down before Kisame started to explain.

"First of all, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you and second of all, YOU CAN SEE?!" He yelped making her giggle.

"Of course I can see silly. How could I punch you?"She laughed making everyone else chuckle. She looked around and seen everyone else.

"Oh! Who are they?"

"Oh. I'm in the Akatsuki." Kisame said making the twins eyes widen.

"No freaking way! I stole from the Deidara no Iwa!?" Tsuki yelled almost hyperventilating.

"Cool! I touched Zetsu! And Deidara and Konan are my aunts!"Yuki said to his sister.

"They're my aunts to if they are yours!"She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. The adults watched with eyebrows raised.

"They're huge fans of yours. We've only been in Taki moving around so, of course they'd hear about you. It's most defiantly cute how they idolize missing Nin. Oh, why don't you come to my home? I think you might need something to eat. to at least freshen up, And a warm bed for you to sleep in. our home is big enough for you all." Suikatsu said

Everyone nodded. The twins walked up to Kisame. He bended down to them and asked, "What's up?"

"So you're our father?" Tsuki asked

"Yep."Kisame said smiling. The twins smiled and hugged him tight.

"Daddy!" they yelled as he hugged them back. He picked them up in his arms and walked over to Kuroi and his fiancée. They smiled at each other. He put his children on Kuroi's back walked over to leader.

"Yes Kisame?" Pein asked

"Hey leader, could you?" Kisame said leaving that part out.

"I will do it. It's been a while though." Pein said smiling at the taller man.

"Thanks."

"Hey momma?" Yuki asked

"Yes?"

"Can we take off our henge?"

"Not yet. Let's surprise your father." She said winking.

Konan and Deidara walked up to Suikatsu. They started talking and found out they have a lot in common. They girls and children were in the front and the men in the back.

"Hey momma?" Tsuki said.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I get my hair like Deidara-ba-sama?" Tsuki asked making Deidara turn to her.

"It's Auntie Dei!" she said to the two trouble makers.

"And I'm Auntie Ko!" Konan said making all three woman giggle.

"That's not answering my question!" Tsuki whined.

"Sure baby. I don't mind."Suikatsu said.

"Can I get mouths on my hands too?"

"Wait till you're older." They said as they walked to Suikatsu's home.

End

P.L: ah yes they finally meet!

Sui: I'm so glad to meet Same so fast.

Kisame: I'm glad to get meeting my kids out the way.

Tobi: I'm glad Zetsu is getting a girlfriend!

P.L: yes he's getting a girlfriend and it will be a humanized Inari posing as Suikatsu's older sister!

Inari: why am I always being changed to something I'm not?

Zetsu: (blushes) umm…

P.L: please don't mind him. And I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC but hey, they call it FICTION for a reason.

Tsuki and Yuki: review!


	6. Bad News!

Due to difficulties in life and during school, I have decided to put my stories on a short hiatus, I'll be back to update but due to an unsavory grade, I am being monitored by my mother. So life sucks for me. Hopefully I'll have a few more chapters to upload when she sees my midterm grades… in April.


	7. Rant

Hello everyone, my name is Poetic love.

A few days ago, one of my favorite authors received a review from someone saying she should die. There is a suicide note that she wrote and everything.

This Is My RANT:

First off- you should not tell anyone else they should die. Death is nothing to joke about. When you die, what more can you do?

Second off- I take a high offence to calling someone who you don't possibly know, a drug addict. My cousin is a recovering heroin addict and he is trying to get his life back together while his wife is threatening to take his kids and run off to another man. And it takes all he has to not have another relapse.

Thirdly- I love YukimuraShuusukeGirl's stories. i understand and whole heartedly agreeif she wants to move her stories to a place where someone like Nya_Chan444( yes that is the culprits name) will not get to her. Being a writer is something that most can or cannot do. A flame is okay because someone can write it off as an opinion. But a collaborated suicide note? I am angry that someone would say that. I have read it as YukimuraShuusukeGirl has made it into a story and put it on her profile but that was vile and undeserved. And I'm sure that you shouldn't have said that about Jayeliwood either!

Fourth: if Nya_chan444 has any problems with a southern person, keep it off the stories and keep it to yourself! And I hope I don't get in trouble for this: go f*** yourself for being a b**** and go to hell.

Off the record being that Its not written to me… I hope you understand that you've made near 1/8 of severely angry and I hope you can handle the concequences.

Have a nice day Nya_chan444! And good luck cuz this is going on all my stories and my profile!


End file.
